1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a message transmitting scheme of a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
Traditional mobile phones (e.g., terminals, handsets, user equipment (UE), etc.) employ a simple short message service (SMS) function that transmits a short message to only one party (one destination). Recently, multiple-destination transmission techniques have been developed which support 1:N transmission (N being the total number of destinations) and a long message service (LMS). Through these techniques, it is possible to transmit lengthy messages or multimedia messages to several terminals (destinations) simultaneously. For example, MMS (multimedia message service) provides the ability to send messages comprising a combination of text, sounds, images, and video to MMS capable mobile terminals.
A multimedia message having a large quantity of data (such as pictures, video or music) which cannot be transmitted by the SMS, can be transmitted at one time to a mobile terminal through the LMS. The LMS also provides a function of transmitting and receiving diverse multimedia information (such as e-mails, pictures, music, video information or the like, used in wired (fixed-line) Internet communications) to and from mobile phone subscribers.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a related art method of transmitting a multiple-destination message. In this method, a user sets a multiple-destination transmission feature (step S10) and creates a message (step S20). After the message is completed, a terminal determines whether multimedia data has been added to the message or whether the message is considered to be lengthy (step S30). If multimedia data has been added or the message is lengthy, the terminal performs an LMS or MMS multiple-destination transmission (step S40). Otherwise, the terminal performs an SMS multiple-destination transmission.
In the related-art multiple-destination message transmitting method, only the content inputted in transmitting the multiple-destination message is analyzed and then collectively transmitted as an SMS or an LMS to every recipient's phone number.
However, the related art LMS message transmission is only possible between the newest-type terminals that support such pertinent functions. When an LMS message is intended to be transmitted to multiple destinations, the message cannot be transmitted to older-type terminals which do not support the LMS function. Accordingly, in the related art, multiple-destination transmission of a message, since messages of different types (SMS or LMS) for each recipient's phone number cannot be sent, a user must separately send messages several times depending upon whether each intended recipient user has a new-model terminal or an old-model terminal.
In addition, the related-art method provides no solutions for diverse situations demanded by users such as providing service options according to the recipients' numbers, i.e., providing a receive confirmation or read confirmation function for a transmitted message to some but not all recipients (i.e., all multiple destinations), or allowing the sending of e-mail (instead of a message) to specific recipients. These limitations of the related art cause inconvenience to users.